JeriKole Drabbles
by cartoongeek13
Summary: Based on JeriKole Sentences, another fic of mine. Pretty much just extended versions of the words given in that fic. Suggestions are also welcome. :) Just edited Chapter 8, which I'm calling the Hotgent chapter.
1. A is for Azalea

**AN: This series is just an extended version of my most recent story JeriKole Sentences. Same words and everything, but with mini-stories under them instead of a single sentence each.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Azalea

To say Jericho was out of his element would be an understatement.

The indecisive hero, decked out in his civvies, stood five feet from a glass display case that was filled to the brim with flowers, and had no clue where to start. He wanted something that would send the right message, that message being: "Hey, we're good friends, but why not kick things up a notch and see where it takes us?"

The young blond behind the counter seemed to read his lost expression like an open book. "Can I help ya with anythin', hon?"

Jericho let loose a grateful sigh and nodded enthusiastically.

The florist, whose name-tag bore the name Betty, stepped out from behind the counter. "Well, what exactly are you looking for? I've got a Valentine's Day sale going on so everything's fair game."

Unsure how he should answer, Jericho directed his eyes at the floor.

Betty rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Alright, what did you _do_? Did ya forget the anniversary or say something to upset her, 'cause if you're trying to make up with your girlfriend, you're gonna need more than just one lousy rose. Depending on what it is."

A shy smile appeared on Jericho's face as he shook his head. He took out his pocket notebook and wrote: '_I want to ask someone out._'

"She a friend?" after a nod of confirmation from her customer, Betty continued, "Do you know her favorite color?"

'_Dark blue or pink._'

"Well, pick one and let's get started."

Jericho shrugged. '_Her hair is pink._'

"Oh my gosh! You're one of the new Titans, the one with the... eye thing. You stopped the robbery at Tom's Barber Shop."

Jericho remembered being called to Jump City's downtown area the week before, but he had hardly stopped the team of crooks alone. '_Along with about five other people, yes. But I kinda need to get back to the tower, so can we get back to business, please?_'

"Yeah, sure," Betty slipped back behind the counter. "Pink is a good color to start with, but you want the flowers to send a message, right?"

Jericho nodded. That was _exactly_ what he wanted.

"Alrighty then. You strike me as the shy, reserved type, so you'll want a small bouquet with maybe half a dozen flowers and a nice ribbon," Betty pulled a short bouquet of azaleas from under the counter. She began wrapping the flowers in decorative plastic as she asked, "You care about this girl, right?" from under her eyelashes she saw Jericho nod, cheeks red. "Then you just bought yourself the right kind of flower."

Jericho was scribbling down a question when his communicator went off.

_"Hey, Jer,"_ it was Beast Boy. _"we need you downtown. Dr. Light is robbing another bank."_

After nodding at Beast Boy and paying for the flowers, Jericho was off to fight crime.

Only later did he discover the meaning of the bouquet.

"They tell a person to take care," Kole explained, stepping closer. "and it was really, _really_ sweet of you to give me something for Valentine's Day." she puckered her lips and planted a kiss on his cheek.

She giggled as Jericho bit his lip in embarrassment. "I hope you're not so rigid at the mayor's party tonight. We wouldn't be able to dance."

And on that note, Kole walked out to get ready for her date.

* * *

**AN: That was fun. :D **

**And if you have a prompt or something that you'd like to see me do, go ahead and leave it in a review. No guarantees, but I might do it if it's any good. I'm not the best at coming up with prompts. -.- Or you could take a look at the fic that this is based on and suggest something for the given word or sentence.**


	2. B is for Blanket

**AN: Thank you, E. V. Roslyn, DG and Reed, and GameLord 4BritishBronies for following and favoriting. Glad you guys enjoyed it. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Blanket

After being raised in the Arctic, you'd think Kole would be less vulnerable to the cold than most.

However, since she and Gnarrk lived in the tropical paradise _underneath_ the ice and chilling wind, Kole barely knew what the word "cold" even meant until Dr. Light dragged her to the surface. A thigh-length skirt, apparently, is not the best costume choice when you live little more than half a mile beneath a frozen wasteland.

Having still not learned her lesson, and after choosing to reside above-ground permanently, Kole elected to keep her short skirt as a part of her costume. This decision has, in winter months, proved to be a foolish choice both in battle and in the Titans North tower. Particularly when the heating goes out.

"I'm f-f-freezing," Kole complained, flexing her stiff fingers. "I can't wait until Jericho gets back with those blankets."

"And leave it to Spotty to choose today, of all days, as a personal day," Argent commented, her attitude taking a turn for the worse. "No, don't wait until actual _Christmas Day_ like regular people do, just up and leave us! We won't _freeze to death_ or anything."

Kole shivered. "And Herald wanted to be home for Christmas Eve too."

Argent rubbed her bare arms. "Yeah, it's _his_ bloody fault that we can't teleport someplace warmer. Out of this stupid tower," she became animated. "One bloody system fails and the entire Tower goes into lock-down! Can you believe it?"

Kole sighed. "I still don't understand why we can't just fix the heater... that might restart the system."

"Sorry, love, but only Cyborg knows exactly how everything works. Jericho and I would probably make things worse once we started fiddling with the wires and knobs. And don't even get me _started_ on the security system."

"Yeah," the pink-haired heroine's shoulders drooped. "Where is Jericho anyway? He's been gone for a while..."

"He probably had to disable a few security doors to get to our rooms."

The girls heard the automatic doors behind them swish open.

Argent immediately got off the couch to get her blanket, but Kole was frozen to the spot. Her legs and arms were crossed as she tried to keep herself warm; however, the warm comforter that Jericho draped around her shoulders did a much better job. After pulling up her legs and tucking herself in, Kole noticed that the comforter was an odd dark green.

Her eyes scanned the room for her male teammate, who was wrapped in her baby blue blanket at the other end of the couch.

_Why did he give me his blanket? _Kole thought, snuggling deeper into the green fabric._ I've known that he likes me for a while now, but this is weird. Did he think I wouldn't want my own blanket? I didn't exactly jump up and grab it... I was freezing!_ she sighed happily. _It's a good thing that this is so warm, or I'd still be shivering. _

"Warming up, love?"

Kole looked up. "Yeah, how about you?"

Argent shrugged underneath her crimson blanket as she sat. "I can feel my fingers again. Finally," she slipped them out and flexed them for emphasis. "Good thing Jericho got back when he did, 'cause I was about to go out looking for him."

"But you said-"

"Love, I said that he probably had to bypass a few security systems, not that he couldn't be lost or stuck between two security doors. We're all new to the tower, so those were two real possibilities five minutes ago."

"And, as the leader, you anticipated them."

Argent smirked. "Naturally, but I knew that Jericho could handle it. He seemed resourceful enough."

Kole glanced at the blond, who squirmed uncomfortably in his blanket. She could remember doing the same thing last night, during the first signs of a power failure. It wasn't cold enough to raise any red flags, yet it was still enough to make her wait a few extra minutes before drifting off.

Filled with pity, Kole excused herself and walked over. "Do you mind if we share?"

Jericho's expression was somewhere between confusion and mortification. On the one hand he genuinely wondered why she would suggest such a thing, and on the other hand he _really_ liked her.

"I think it would be a good idea if we doubled up on blankets."

Oh, that made sense. Nodding, he uncurled himself from the blanket and held up a corner. Kole slid in beside him, dragging the green comforter over both of them.

From the opposite end of the couch, Jericho heard a muffled squeal. No doubt Argent was happy, since she had been the first person to notice his growing affection for the crystalline heroine. Their leader had even assigned them as mission partners so they could get to know each other, which didn't go unnoticed by Herald and Hot Spot. At least the guys weren't there to tease him and make kissy-faces. He _hated_ that. It would definitely embarrass Kole, and he didn't want that either.

As if on cue, a horn blast could be heard. Hot Spot charged through the door, Herald close behind. "We got your distress call, what's up?"

Hot Spot rolled his eyes. "_I_ got the distress signal. Herald took forever to pick up!"

"Well, I'm sorry I-"

"Dude," Hot Spot exclaimed. "it's Jericho and Kole!"

And they didn't hear the end of it until after St. Patrick's Day, no matter what explanation they gave.

* * *

**AN: A little longer than last time, but that's okay. My endings are always rushed. :/**

**But that's no reason you can't review! :D**


	3. C is for Cookies'n'Creme

**AN: Just because I'm home-schooled doesn't mean that I don't have to do real schoolwork. Let's face it, Spanish is hard work. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Cookies'n'Creme

"This place is nice..." Kole remarked, gazing at the elegant inner trappings of one of their city's most expensive restaurants.

Jericho smiled. He knew that she would like the blue theme, and the fact that the color carried through the marbled ballroom into their private dining room was just the cherry on top.

Kole squirmed in her seat, her menu concealing a troubled expression. "It's really expensive here, Joey," she winced at the informality of her boyfriend's pet name. "Sorry. I'm not good at being fancy."

"Joey" rolled his eyes. The point of this date was to dress up, eat crazy expensive food, and then charge it all to the Titans' credit card; that was the whole point behind swiping Robin's wallet in the first place, but that was a detail that Kole didn't need to know. So as he admired her curled pink hair and long blue dress, and try as he might, he couldn't imagine Kole ever fitting in with the regular patrons of Crystal Palace.

"_You certainly look the part._" he signed carefully.

That line merited a smile. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

One of the Palace's staff, a stoic, mustachioed waiter accompanied by an annoying voice, entered the room to take the young couple's order. Their date went on as usual after his swift departure, or at least until dessert.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we do not serve ice cream here."

Puzzled, Kole asked the obvious question. "Why?"

The waiter, who honestly couldn't care less, shrugged. "I don't know, and I've never _asked_. Although we do have a large selection of pies ranging from-"

Jericho tapped him and waved him away.

"Very well, sir. Here is your bill."

The hero snatched it off the table before Kole could even peek at the amount. "_It would only make you feel bad, Kole._"

She crossed her arms and pouted as Jericho pulled "his" credit card out to pay.

* * *

Once out of the restaurant, Kole grabbed Jericho's closest arm and leaned into his side. "You're the best boyfriend I've ever had."

"_And the only one._"

"Quiet, you," she snuggled closer. "You know what I mean, Joey."

He nodded and shook his arm free. "_You know... we could get ice cream right now._"

Kole perked up. "Oh, yeah! There are a lot of ice cream places around here, but they might be closed since it's already after five o'clock. It's really not a big deal, though."

"_You're probably right._"_  
_

But she was wrong. There was still a single parlor open at seven in the evening; and, in the heroes' personal opinions, it served the greatest flavor of them all.

"Cookies'n'Creme, please." Jericho made it a double by holding up two fingers.

"Can do! And snappy outfits, by the way," came the peppy reply from the boy behind the counter. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Romantic evening planned?"

Kole smiled. "Already finished, but the restaurant didn't serve ice cream."

"Crying shame, but I forgive them. After all, it just means more business for me," he finished scooping and passed the cups to Jericho. "Gotta work through college somehow!"

Jericho cocked an eyebrow at the red-head, a dim memory of Kid Flash playing in his head. KF was never tied down to any specific team, and always acted on a whim when it came to heroics. Though he had worked with the Titans North once or twice, if memory served, his dynamic personality had left a vague impression in Jericho's rational mind.

He didn't dwell on it as Kole dragged him to their table. They sat face-to-face at the closest table.

"Don't get too crazy back there!" the red-head called flamboyantly.

Kole turned her head and winked. "The night is still young."

The boy laughed. "Yeah, it's only," he brought his watch into view. "Hey, wait a min-" he gave it a flick. "What time is it?"

Jericho held up seven fingers.

"Crap. This thing's broken. I was supposed to lock up an hour ago, so hurry it up, okay?" the red-head began taking the leftover ice cream out from under the counter.

"Okay." both heroes barely spoke or signed as they scarfed down dessert and left the parlor.

Wally hopped over the counter and sprinted to the front door, quickly switching out the OPEN sign for the CLOSED sign. That was a close one!

* * *

**AN: I wasn't sure how to end it, so I gave you KF. Enjoy! :) If you're wondering what he's doing up North when he lives in Central City (Keystone?), U.S.A., here's my explanation: The Titans North's city (which is yet to be named, since I'm bad at that sort of thing) is home to a college that is famous for its scientific classes. KF's alter ego realized that he couldn't be a hero forever, so he decided to plan ahead for once and enrolled in college. Wally is gifted when it comes to science, so (insert college name) was the obvious choice. **

**I don't know if any of that is right, but that's the story for now. Anon will probably straighten me out. :D **

**And I'm getting sick, so if there are any errors that's because I just didn't feel like reading through it twenty times. -_-**


	4. D is for Damsel

**AN: OH MY CRAP. I was stumped for so long, you guys! But here it is: the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

_Damsel_

_Why do I always get myself into these kinds of situations? _

_If it's not evil spider-head-thingys, it's evil ice-skaters, annoying light nerds, or something worse. _

_... Please don't tell Dr. Light that I called him a light nerd. _

_It would hurt his feelings, and he's a pretty sensitive guy from what I've heard. _

_I know he's mean and evil and Gnarrk hates his guts, but no scientist should be ridiculed for his life's work._

_Not ridiculed. _

_Not cast out and left to his own devices._

_That scientist might be someone really big and important someday for the same reason you're picking on him._

_You might want to watch yourself. _

_No one likes to have to eat their words, especially in front of an "inferior". _

"I'll stop you right there, Kole," a man in a red turtleneck halted her typing, or "free expression", as he had so termed it.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

The doctor patted her on the back reassuringly. "No, nothing's wrong with what you wrote, and I really think we're getting somewhere based on what you're writing. However... that last sentence has a word that is just _leaping _off the page at me." Hands clasped together, the man asked, "Do you know what word that is, Kole?"

"... N-No, I-"

"_'_Inferior' is the word that's bothering me. That word means 'less valuable' or 'less important' than someone or something else. So tell me... do you feel important, Kole? Needed? Helpful? Or just... like you're just kind of there, neither helping nor needing help from your friends and teammates?"

"Well..." unprepared for that kind of question, she answered, "I don't know. Maybe it's just that I keep getting caught by these bad guys and held for ransom, and that's getting to me somehow."

The doctor nodded in understanding. "That's why you're here, Kole, to be evaluated for any mental strain or stress caused by those specific ordeals. Usually the victim has nightmares or intense flashbacks to their time in captivity, but you have none of that." He leaned forward. "To be frank, the only concern I have for your mental health is your self image."

Kole leaned back. "I don't really see what makes it so important."

"Why is your self image important?"

"Yeah, why?"

Smiling, the doctor said, "Well, let's see. Keep typing."

"Okay..."

_What do my teammates think about me when I get caught?_

_I'm not much help in a battle. _

_My powers aren't useful unless I have someone strong around to swing me around or throw me. _

_Technology hates me. _

_Hot Spot thinks it's funny when nothing works when I'm around, and then I leave, and then everything starts working again! _

_He calls it "Kole's Kurse". _

_And, yes, it has to be spelled like that. _

_It drives Jericho crazy. _

_Writing is like speaking for him, so he's very picky._

_Sometimes he'll whack Hot Spot with his notebook when he gets really annoyed. _

_Jericho will, not Hot Spot. _

_Hot Spot would probably torch him instead of just thwacking him. _

_Those two don't get along very well, since Hot Spot has such a big temper and Jericho is so icy and far away. _

_Neither of them really like me, but they do come and save me whenever I get caught. _

_Jericho is usually stuck having to untie me while the others fight. _

_We always get something to eat right after that, just us, but it's not a real date since he never asks me out officially. _

_Argent says that's important, and she's the expert. _

_Since I resurfaced, Argent has been my closest friend. _

_Probably because she's a girl, and girls are easy to talk to about "boy stuff". _

_I tried it once with Herald, but it was really weird. _

_He asked me to talk to Argent instead, and that's how I found out that she was the expert. _

_She's a good leader. _

"All right, Kole, I'm gonna stop you again," with a knowing smirk, the doctor asked, "Who is this Jericho person you keep mentioning? Is he important?"

Kole stalled. "I thought we were talking about my self image."

Nodding, the doctor replied, "Which can be affected by your peers."

"... Jericho is my peer?"

"Strange how you only wonder about him."

Red flooded Kole's cheeks, and she crossed her arms. "So?"

"So... what's up? Who is this guy to you?" The doctor readjusted his glasses so he could better read her expressions. "A love interest can do as much good to your self image as he can do harm. And this boy is no _mere teammate_, is he?"

Kole began to squirm in her seat, and answered, "He's... warm. Does that help?"

"No, that's not very specific."

"Then it's like... he's not scary or creepy. At first I thought it would be weird having someone mute around all the time, but Jericho isn't weird," she giggled. "I'm actually starting to hear this voice in my head talking whenever I see him make a face or read something he wrote."

The doctor's interest was piqued. "And these voices in your head are good voices?"

"Yes."

"All right, just checking."

Kole started laughing. "I'm not crazy! I just put a voice behind his words and expressions."

"Good... good, but if those voices do turn... _sinister_, please, call me."

"Will do!"

After a quick glance at the wall clock, the doctor announced, "I'm afraid our time together is over, Kole. I think we really made progress today, and I hope to not see you in the future."

In genuine confusion, Kole asked, "Why not?"

"If you walk through that door again that would mean something as traumatic or more traumatic than kidnapping will have befallen you," the doctor chuckled. "I do love my practice, but I don't wish that on you."

"Oh," Kole stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "Thank you for everything."

"It was my pleasure... but, before you go, I do have a final question," Kole seemed open to it, he surmised, and continued, "Would you consider Jericho as a hero?"

"Of course. I mean, he _is one_, officially."

"But personally - to you...?"

"He's the one that unties me, takes me out, and repeats over and over again. So, yeah, he's a hero to me."

The doctor ended up smiling again. "Exactly what I wanted to hear."


	5. E is for Evanescence

**AN: I had some trouble with this one at first. The next one should be easier, so expect a prompt update (for once). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

* * *

Evanescence

He was vanishing right before her eyes, swamped by his father's presence and influence.

.

.

.

They knew?

This whole entire time they've known I'm Slade's kid?

"Slade told us who you were to him a few years ago..." Kole says gently, as if to cushion the blow. "He must've thought that we would turn on you if we knew, but we didn't. If anything, it made us trust you more."

No way. "_That makes no sense,_" I sign, unable to look her in the eye.

"Yes, it does!" Kole takes a step toward me with her arms outstretched, but now is not the time for hugs or kisses. I back away, and she falters. "Joey, if you let me explain-"

I clap a hand over her mouth, something terrible occurring to me. At first the thought depresses me so much that my hand falls limply to my side, but anger soon prompts me to ask, "_Are you lying to me?_"

"About what?"

"_This entire relationship._" It sounds to me like a line straight out of a romantic drama, but I mean every word I sign.

Her shoulders square and her face scrunches up. "You mean whether or not this relationship is real or fake?" After I nod, she responds, "Stop it. It's real, okay? So come over here so I can hug you and tell you _aaaalllll _the reasons I love you, 'kay?"

But everything isn't okay, Kole! Dad might've been right when he said: Never trust a pretty woman; she'll tear your heart apart. I know that you wouldn't ever do that intentionally, but that's what this feels like!

... I can't believe Dad was right. I can't believe I just thought that.

"Joey...? Honey, you're white as a sheet."

And if he was right about this, then how much more is he right about? The military? Grant's overdose? The Titans? They could just be keeping me around for information!

**Never let an asset go to waste. **Another proverb from my father rings in my ears.

Cold hands grip the sides of my face, and I snap back to the real world. Blue eyes greet me upon my return, but I set my jaw. She's still not in the free and clear.

I wrench away, but Kole never lets her hands leave my cheeks. Wha- is she leaning forward?

"Joseph William..." she purrs at me, making me turn red from the collar up. "I trust you, but if you keep acting like this I might think that... I might think that you're having second thoughts about me. Like how I betrayed you or something. Like how you could leave and go back to Slade, and how it would be so much easier if you just left and forgot about us..."

My breath hitches, because that's too close to what I'm thinking. Needy, I throw my arms around her and squeeze.

"But you would never leave us, would you?" Her arms slide past my neck to find rest at my shoulders, her fingers curling into loose fists on my tunic.

I have to pull back so she can see my hands, but I don't want to push her away when she's so vulnerable.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Kole asks, a sniffle accompanying her question.

Now I can pull away. "_I promise to stay if I'm welcome._"

Kole smiles. "You've always been welcome here, so don't say that. Don't even think it!" She puts her hands on her hips. 'You are a _very __essential _part of this team, Joey!"

A smile reaches my lips. "_Really?_"

"Yep! You're the cute blond one! Every team needs one of those." She blushes, breaking eye contact. "Who else can keep me happy?"

* * *

**AN: I can't do sad endings... ugh. I tried but this came out instead. **

**I'm sorry to those who were expecting some big, dramatic goodbye between Jericho and Kole. I do not have it in me to do that sort of thing. **


	6. F is for Fidelity

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Teen Titans. **

**AN: Keeping up with the updates! I'm pretty happy about that...**

**Things are also coming along on Shorts, but I might be losing my computer privileges this week. School has been slow and hard, and I might not meet my weekly goal. Here's hoping I do make it... **

**But until then... enjoy!**

* * *

Fidelity - faithfulness to a person, cause, or belief demonstrated by continuing loyalty and support

Jericho was notorious for his many girlfriends, but at the end of the day it was Kole who roamed his dreams.

.

.

Finding the right woman can be such an uphill fight...

Since Kelly had a button nose, but couldn't appreciate his musical prose;

Since Kendra was sweet, but would flirt with any guy she'd meet;

Since Danni was a stylin' punk with bubblegum pink hair (so curly!), and had some daddy issues surely;

Since Carla was the faithful type who'd visit every night... never, ever, EVER letting him out of her sight;

Since Julia, though tan and leggy, could be much too edgy;

Since Mary Kay was never ashamed to be on his arm... he attracted her ex's attention like a charm!

At the end of the day, though, Jericho happily realizes that his mind can never doubt his lovely fate when she enters his dreams at night.

* * *

**AN: Honestly, I don't know how this chapter came to be. I mean, yeah, I wrote it, but it also just kinda... came out. **

**I hope it turned out well, and that you guys liked it. **

**If you don't care for it... I don't blame you at all. I'm not even sure I like it! Poetry of the romantic kind has never been my style, and I try hard not to be corny. I probably am being corny though. **


	7. G is for Girly

**AN: Took forever, but here it is. I hope it's satisfactory. If not I'll just redo it. :P **

**Thanks to all of you who've reviewed so far! Tellin' me that I can take all the time I need! That's so nice! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

G is for Girly

"Thank you, Jericho," Kole murmured, stepping away from him in the quietest manner possible.

Thanking him for the date failed to lift the dark aura that had eclipsed her boyfriend sometime between the last two dates and this one. He had arrived with it and it had remained unresolved all night, which deeply unsettled Kole.

His blood boiled. _"You don't mean that,"_ he signed. His movements were animated by his frustration, and Kole shrank back at the display.

"But I _am_ thankful!" she insisted, tears rushing to her eyes. They shimmered, alerting Jericho to their presence.

Expression lightening, if only a little, Jericho tried again to look at things from Kole's perspective, through her teary eyes. Had he done something to justify her aloof behavior? Was he being the irrational one? She'd been cold to him all month, presumably without reason, and he despised her for it. Well... he didn't despise _her_, since he had the sneaking feeling that the cause of her stiffness was someone else. Acting all cold and indifferent wasn't the way Kole operated when left to her own devices. So who had marshed her mellow? Had he done it?

Trying to unravel the mystery was hard given what little evidence Jericho had. He'd do something sweet like buy her flowers or hold her hand, but she'd have none of it! Yes, she'd take the flowers and let him hold her hand, looking grateful for the attention all the time, but then, without warning, a gloom would darken her pretty face. Passivity -near passive aggressiveness- would win over her gratitude. Her cheek would rid itself of all color; her arm would hang carelessly, her fingers limp and unresponsive.

_"Are you mad at me for something?"_ he asked candidly.

Surprised by the question, Kole blubbered, "Oh, no! I just-" she sighed.

_"What?"_

"I don't wanna look _dorky_ in front of you..."

Jericho almost laughed, though his eyes did bug out of his head a bit. _Dorky_? It was laughable!

_"How-"_ He smiled. _"How would you have looked dorky?"_

Kole sighed again, more heavily than before. Hesitating, she admitted, "If I showed you how much I love hanging out with you and getting presents from you, and for you, and how much I like being with you, then..." She began to rage, "I'd always have this _stupid smile_ on my face and I'd giggle _all the time_ and you'd think I was dorky!"

Jericho couldn't help it that time. He dropped his head and began to laugh.

"Jericho..." Kole whined, "don't laugh at me like... like I'm stupid."

Craning his head and arching an eyebrow, smile turning into a cocky smirk, Jericho signed, _"You're just a girl."_ Before Kole could cut in with a question like "what do you mean?", Jericho straightened up and explained himself. _"All girls are self-conscious and afraid they might look weird in front of someone who might make fun of them. Maybe not all the time, but in front of a boyfriend? Probably, yeah. You aren't even confident to begin with, so I get why _you_ think _I_ think you're dorky. You probably see yourself as a dork, don't you?"_

"Don't...!" Kole seemed to be at a loss for words. Her eyes flitted from him to the ground and back.

Letting both eyebrows raise, Jericho strode toward her. Any precious personal space that had once stood between the two lovers was lost. _"Don't **what**?"_ he challenged.

"Ask stuff like that..." She looked away.

_"Because it's true?"_

"No! I'm not a dork because I don't do that stuff! I don't giggle or blush anymore, so I'm not weird around you! I'm cool and calm and collected!"

_"Kole, I'm asking because_ that _is weird. Not blushing? Are you even Kole anymore? Because the Kole I fell in love with blushed _alot_."_

Embarrassment bloomed across Kole's cheeks. "I _do_ blush, just not when you're around."

_"OK, stop that. Blush more. Throw me a bone so I know what I'm doing right." _Jericho shrugged, as if that were the easiest thing in the world.

For Kole, it would be. It was a great strain filtering her emotions so that only the ones that she wanted to show would appear on her face and in her actions. But blushing and smiling had always come to her as easily as rage and fury ignited Hot Spot. _Quite_ easily.

"Thanks, Jerry," she mumbled shyly. Gone was the threat of tears, and her happy smile bounced back. What relieved Jericho to no end, though, was the warm hug that she gave him.

With her head tucked comfortably under his chin, Jericho mouthed,_ "Now_ that _was a proper thank you." _

* * *

**AN: For the longest time I had no idea what to do for this letter. GAH! Now I have something! :D I kinda rushed through it, but I think it's understandable. I think it flows too, but I might be wrong... Eventually the story gets muddled, like, after the tenth edit. **

**If you like it, let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	8. H is for Hallmark

**AN: Welp... I'm gonna be honest. There isn't much Jerikole in here, since they come in at the very end. I still think it's a very cute installment for Jerikole Drabbles anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TT.**

* * *

Hallmark

"Frickin' _Hallmark_. _HAD_ to be frickin' Hallmark, eh, Arg?" Hot Spot complained, elbowing his date in the stomach. "Ugh, I'm dyin' here!"

"I don't watch these flicks _just_ to torture you." He doubted that, as Argent's tone was teasing as hell right then.

Maybe she was mad and wanted to make him pay for _something_ he'd done. Like he'd know what for, like he _ever_ does. Regardless, he should probably have looped his arm around her shoulder to coerce her in a better mood, but then Hot Spot _is_ tone deaf to the soft whisperings of romance.

"I kinda like a sappy romance story every now and again, _predictable_ as it may be," Argent elaborated.

"So much for your rebel persona..."

"Do _not_! Kole asked to watch this one specifically after Starfire recommended it. _I_ never would've chosen it, but if she wants to get into the traditional chick movies then she certainly picked herself a right winner. It's got the old cliches like 'girl-with-glasses-takes-them-off-and-becomes-suddenly-beautiful' and the often used 'girl-gets-into-a-fight-with-the-man-of-her-dreams-but-he-does-something-so-sweet-she-can't-stay-mad'."

_Yikes._ Hot Spot glared down at the still-open case. "Cloudy with a Chance of _Love_" it said... more like "Cloudy with a Chance of Get Me the _Hell_ Out of Here Before I Toss My Masculine _Boot_ Through the TV!" Huh, that's _catchy_.

"Yeah, that last one's a crock. Kole'll probably eat it up anyway."

Argent shifted to fix her posture. The sofa in the Titan's North common room is very cushy. "What're you on about? I forgive _you_ for _most_ of the stupid things you do."

"No, you don't! I do sweet stuff for you all the time and you _still_ get pissed!" _I'll be suffering through **this movie** for you, if you need one example._

"Well, I might very will _get_ pissed, but do I _stay_ pissed? Not for long, especially if I realize that I'm being angry for no good reason and... overreacting as I sometimes do." Who slipped Argent a slice of humble pie?

Laughing, Hot Spot declared, "Honey, I _invented_ overreacting. Remember when Johnny Rancid kept calling me Match-Head instead of my actual name- and kept trying to light his cigarettes on my head or arms- so I flamed up and melted his motorcycle into a puddle once the cops arrived?"

"Yes," -she giggled- "a grey puddle of sadness!"

"Yeah, I didn't think he'd start crying." The poor officer charged with leading Rancid into the police van hadn't known _what_ to do when Rancid started shedding manly tears.

"No, love. The bike!"

"Johnny Rancid's bike?" Kole and Jericho had arrived. Guess who had asked the question. "Didn't Hot Spot set that on fire or something?"

Instead of answering with a rational and appropriate "yes" an exuberant Hot Spot rocketed off the sofa and roared, "HAHA, Jericho! You're whipped too!"

"_**Too?**_" Jericho mocked, eyebrow raised in jest. _If you're mocking me for caving and agreeing to watch this dumb movie with my girl, I'm taking you down with me, **friend**._

Relief quickly shifted to embarrassment for Hot Spot, as movie night, as well as the would-be movie watchers, were no longer focused on just the corny chick flick. Silently, he assumed his former seat next to Argent.

Under normal circumstances, Jericho and Kole would've been privy to some spectacular, raging fireworks from their short-fused teammate, but in front of his date... No, Hot Spot didn't want to conduct himself like a madman in front of her, at least not more than he already had during their past year of togetherness. Argent was an understanding girl- God help him if she hadn't been- but that's no excuse to lose it at every little thing.

Jericho never lost it, Hot Spot deliberated, always composed whenever Kole asked him to do something that would've _killed_ him. "Help me paint my nails," the pink-haired pixie had once asked. Jericho had responded with a confused stare, but ultimately let her drag him away to her quarters- sickeningly pink- to fulfill her wishes. _No way_ would that have flown with Hot Spot.

Even there in the common room Hot Spot watched the charming, obliging Jericho nibble his lady's ear in lieu of watching the movie, at which Kole smiled bashfully. Sly move, Jer...

Argent's eyes fell on them too. What she saw, though, differed from Hot Spot's perceptions. She didn't see a superior couple, or what she and Hot Spot ought to have been, but her two friends valuing each others' company and positively reinforcing one's careful romantic advances. Perhaps her own boy needed some positive reinforcement... He was so terribly embarrassed!

Intent clear, the kiwi romantic carefully pecked Hot Spot on the cheek, whispering with fondness, "I like that you can be sweet."

* * *

**AN: The most Hotgent-y chapter yet. There's Jerikole here at the end though, so I'm counting it. :) **

**Another chapter... done. Next chapter has things to do with Jericho being taken off the market, but by whom? Not Kole this time! :P Tell me, should I call back to the F is for Fidelity chapter and have him date one of them? Which one? **

**Vote by leaving a review or by PMing me! This should be fun... And if no one votes or if there's a tie or something I'll pick out of a hat, but I wanna get you guys involved. **

**Thank you for reading. Guess this was a one for Hotgent fans. :)**


End file.
